Demon in a bottle
by UniqueWriter200
Summary: Several chapters chronicling how Sgt Gregory Parker and Special Agent James Reagan of NCIS met and became friends. Includes friendship between James and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Opener:**

"**I got the solution"**

"**James - don't move"** Sam said softly

Jack smirked at James **"not so clever now are you"** he sneered.

"**James – we're gonna have that drink alright? You and me when we're done here"** Sam said quietly.

"**Get back!"** Jack shouted his eyes locked on James **"Get back I said!"**

"**I got the solution" **Sam said softly **"James – listen – I had this friend **

**once…" **he continued to talk as he kept his eye on the scope.

"**DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HIM!"** Jack shouted the gun hand shook and James visibly began to sweat more **"Scorpio Scorpio"** Greg said quietly as he ducked behind Wordy

**A few hours earlier: **

"**Hey Admiral, I gotta go into town!"** James called out as he descended the wooden stairwell of the large mansion. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved white shirt. He ran a hand through his short neatly cut brown hair and glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall his brown eyes stared back at him and he rubbed his clean shaven face checking for anything he had missed – he wasn't vain but the former naval officer didn't like to go out looking like he had just got out of bed.

James grabbed a black jacket from the hook by the door.

**"What did I say about calling me Admiral Lieutenant Commander?"** Jason Reagan asked as he appeared around the corner from the lounge and slowly walking and with some effort as he leaned on his canes. His silver hair was neatly cut and his chiselled features smoothly shaved – his right cheek bore a scar – a reminder of a close shave with a knife attack many years ago.

"**That you're not an Admiral anymore?"** James replied cheekily turning to face him as he pulled on his jacket.

38 year old James Reagan a Senior Special Agent from NCIS was vacationing in Toronto, Canada for two weeks whilst his wife Mya remained behind working in DC and looked after their three year old twins Gabriella and JJ. Although James had wanted his wife to come too Mya had reasoned that someone had to keep the money coming in and also she had already had time off due to personal issues and of course the twins – therefore she had technically used up a lot of leave. She had encouraged him to take leave – especially as James had never taken more than 3 days leave in the 10 years he had spent with NCIS – minus his absences for naval duties.

He chose to spend his vacation with his father's brother Jason a Retired Admiral who was one of the influences that drove James to join the Navy himself.

80 year old Jason lived with his own son Kobe Jaime who was currently stationed on a ship on a 6 month tour and James felt bad that his uncle was often alone – his wife having died two years earlier of Leukaemia but he'd never had the chance to go stay with his uncle… at least til now.

Jason and James had a close relationship – despite rarely seeing each other James constantly called his uncle every day to check on him.

When James was only ten years old his parents were murdered by revenge seeking convicts that his father (A JAG) had put away – his mother despite not being involved in the case itself did help her husband by defending him and his ruling – even going as far as to help ensure the convicts couldn't get early release. However the convicts escaped a few years later and found out where James' father lived – there they cut the brake lines of the JAG's car then ran them off the road.

The couple who were heading to work after dropping their children to school – were killed instantly.

Jason – the JAG's younger brother – took custody of the three brothers and moved them from DC to Las Vegas for their protection.

Ever since then James and his younger brother Michael grew close to the JAG who was also a former naval aviator. Their elder brother 12 year old Ryan didn't understand why he couldn't take care of his brothers – he resented his uncle for getting involved – when Ryan was 16 he got a job and moved into his best friend Ben's house.

It wasn't until Ryan himself got a family (at the age of 21) that he understood the burden his uncle had taken on – even though his uncle had a wife and son of his own – the man reconciled with his uncle and they have been catching up ever since.

James dreamed endlessly of joining the Navy and Jason taught James all he could teach about the navy – James worked hard at school knowing he needed good grades.

When James was 16 he travelled with his brother to DC to visit their parent's house – there James got into naval academy – his brother Michael followed close behind two years later.

Jason followed the careers of the two brothers closely – especially James who followed in the footsteps of his uncle whilst Michael followed his father's footsteps.

When James became a Commander (The same rank his father was before he died) Jason presented the man with his father's uniform (complete with the correct bars etc.) and wings which James to this day wears with pride.

"**What you gonna do in town boy?"** Jason asked as he leaned against the post at the bottom of the stairwell

"**Just got a card issue, tried to buy something and it gave me grief so I gotta get it checked out" **James replied as he grabbed his cell phone and wallet that were on the counter **"I'll be back soon as, you want anything?"** James asked softly as he faced his uncle approaching until he was at arm's length with the older man.

"**Nah son, you're alright – go ahead and don't rush back for me – go have fun"** Jason replied smiling softly.

"**Alright, you know how to reach me"** James gave his uncle an affectionate pat on the shoulder before heading out of the door with a swift wave.

James closed the door softly and descended the stone steps breathing in the cool breeze – stopping a moment he glanced up at the clear blue sky then headed to his black dodge charger that he had borrowed from NCIS – his hummer was with his brother who had borrowed it to transport the several dogs and James' personal car had conveniently broken down. Horrified that James may abandon his vacation His boss and the Director had loaned the charger out to James with the famous warning of 'any damage and you pay…out of your own wages'.

Sliding into the driver's side it wasn't long before James arrived in the town centre and parked up in the car park just around the corner from the bank.

Checking the identification badge was in the windscreen and ensuring he had all he needed James locked up the car – he checked around for a meter but found none – he hoped he didn't get a fine.

Crossing the small street James paused to help a woman who was struggling with two small boys (one five and another around three) and an overloaded pram she was using to carry her shopping – he held their hands a moment and played with them whilst the woman loaded her shopping in the trunk of her car. When she was done the four walked towards the bank as that was where the young family were headed to next as well.

Inside James let the older of the two young boys run off to the counter with his mother and brother whilst James went to another empty counter – the bank wasn't that busy – not many people seemed to be around – nine customers including himself and the three children he could see.

James patiently stood in line – two men in front of him were deeply discussing a game of chess whilst two male tenders manned the desks – a little further over another tender was talking to the woman James had helped earlier. Behind her was another woman with a little girl of around four.

The little girl smiled up at James as he looked around and James noticed and offered her a small smile in return before giving the mother a smile as well as she smiled at him.

"**Mommy that man smiled at me"** James heard the girl say as he turned away and chuckled as her mother giggled **"I saw" **She said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Suddenly the doors flew open with a resounding boom and two men charged in firing bullets from two large guns into the ceiling. Screaming erupted and everyone hit the deck.

Both men wore ski masks and dark glasses to mask their eyes, black coveralls and heavy black boots.

James resisted the urge to reach for his own – he wasn't armed but the gesture would indicate he was supposed to be armed and that would attract the attention of the gun men – instead James obediently hit the deck. His eyes darted around checking no one had been hit – thankfully no one – yet.

The masked men began to shout orders – the smaller and skinnier of the two men forced everyone into the side of the lobby where there were no windows or doors whilst the bigger began to yell at the tenders.

James watched as the tenders shook their heads – and stammered their responses – clearly they didn't have access to the safes.

The children began to cry and the smaller gun man raised his gun at them – James shifted himself into the line of fire **"Hey they're just scared – leave them alone" **James urged **"You really gonna shoot kids?" **

"**Don't be an idiot" **the other gun man shouted over at his brother **"Leave them"**

The smaller gun man hesitated and watched James then his gaze shifted to the children **"keep them quiet"** he said finally before stalking off to his partner.

James glanced at the children – he was angry – they shouldn't be here at all **"It's gonna be okay"** he hushed gently **"We gotta be quiet for a while okay? – we'll be out of here soon"** he could hear the sirens outside. **"Hear that? The cops are here" **he whispered and the children nodded sniffling and cuddling up to their mothers.

James offered the mothers a nod then looked at the other male hostages **"We're gonna stick together okay"** he said and the men nodded.

"**Quiet!"** The younger gun man shouted over at them and James shot him a glare but obeyed. At least they hadn't started shooting anyone yet – but they were armed and looked like they were willing to.

James glanced around – there were no access or entry points near enough to James and the people with him – the vent above James however was too high for anyone to get into undetected.

Although the lobby area was open plan and only had one exit and one entrance James knew there was a door behind the counters that led to a multitude of offices and the vault which was likely in the basement somewhere.

Currently everyone was confined to the lobby.

A phone rang on the counter and the older of the two gunmen fired his gun at it – James rolled his eyes and shook his head – clearly they weren't in the mood to negotiate…not that they had tried to communicate.

Another phone began to ring but the gun men ignored it as they continued to bark at the shaking tenders.

At least they hadn't shot anyone yet.

However they did seem to be at a barrier with no one able to open the vault – the manager seemed to have picked his staff well if none of them could access it.

After what seemed like hours James' cell phone vibrated in his pocket – glancing down at it discreetly James cautiously pulled it out thankful for the flat screen of the PDA

"_This is Sergeant Greg Parker, SRU – Is this Special Agent Reagan NCIS?" _

The text came up plain as day – and another thing James was glad for was a new app on his PDA which allowed him to type anything he wanted without even having to have his PDA the right way round - Cautiously James typed out a message in reply his eyes never leaving the two gunmen whose backs were turned – he had an accurate memory of where the keys were and how many taps to get what he wanted – he'd done this countless times.

"_Yes. How did you identify me?"_

James sent the text then happening to glance up James sighed 'stupid question James' he thought mentally chiding himself – the security Cameras – but how they managed to get his ID so fast was good to him.

"_Our search identified you as a Federal Agent of NCIS – and your car was located by one of my officers"_ came the response _"Think you could answer some questions?"_ the next text came quick before James could respond and he nodded briefly.

"_Anyone injured?"  
_

James shook his head

"_Anyone armed" _

James nodded and indicated two with his fingers discreetly

"_Are you armed?"  
_  
James shook his head.

Suddenly one of the gun men turned slightly and James was glad he was slightly hidden as he hid his cellphone.

Greg sighed – this form of communication was dangerous – for everyone – he wanted to avoid bloodshed today.

"**We can get an earwig to the vent above him"** Ed said suddenly over the earpiece as if reading his friend's mind **"If we give them a distraction while one of us lowers the earwig down the vent – he's right below it"** Ed and Sam had taken position on the roof right where the vent was.

**"Do it"** Greg answered calmly and told Spike to send another text:

"_An earwig coming to you from the vent above you – we need a distraction – working on it"  
_  
James rolled his eyes – great – he wasn't that keen on cops – if he had it his way he would have already taken charge but no he had to lay low and obey. And besides it wasn't like he was armed – unarmed he could not risk the safety of himself and the people with him – however if he had been armed the question was whether or not he would have been allowed to use his gun.

For now Greg had him under control

Not that he was good at taking orders from cops.

And not knowing what was going on outside made him all the more annoyed – he liked to know – this earwig better come quick.

After what seemed like an hour something happened outside and the two gun men raced to the windows to see what it was – in the distraction something touched James' shoulder and dropped to the floor - James glanced aside to see a small box attached to a light string – quickly James took the earwig from the small box and placed it into his ear as the string and box went up back into the vent.

"**Can you hear me Agent Reagan?"** Came Greg's calm voice and James almost cringed at the calmness – he simply nodded briefly.

"**Good"** Greg replied – he hadn't failed to see James' badly hidden reaction to his voice.

"**He's a naval officer too"** Spike piped up suddenly **"His uncle lives here in Toronto – an Admiral"**

**"I can get him"** Jules suddenly piped up **"Where you been Jules?"** Sam asked and Jules smirked **"Just dealing with something, been listening in the whole time – how's things looking?"**

"**Get the Admiral"** Ed said simply **"Address on your phone"**

"**Thanks, on my way"** Jules knew better than to push when Ed was like this.

Ed looked at Sam **"Naval Officer…turned Fed…sounds like you Sam…minus the fed part"**

Sam just shook his head **"Feds tend to be a little trigger happy"** he said dryly

"**Well he's not a fed right now is he"** Ed replied

"**He can hear you guys"** Greg commented as he saw the look of disdain on James' face

James shook his head as he heard Greg point out he could hear the two officers that were on the roof above the agent. Looking back at the gun men he narrowed his eyes – they were now talking in whispers whilst the tellers were slowly trying to inch their way back to the group undetected

For a moment it seemed the tellers had gone unnoticed til a thud against the desk nearby drew their attention

"**HEY!"** the younger of the gun men shouted aiming his gun at the two tellers **"Going somewhere?"** he asked storming back towards them

The Tellers froze in fear and James glanced at the camera

"**Go easy"** Greg said simply – he could see from James' record that he could handle volatile situations but the Agent wasn't a negotiator – or was he? – His record didn't indicate that he was experienced but Greg's instincts told him to let James do it.

"**Hey, they're not trying to escape"** James said softly keeping his hands visible – he didn't flinch when the other gunman trained his gun on him – he kept his gaze trained on the first gun man **"Easy"** he murmured **"Look, the doors are over there"** he indicated with his head the far side of the room **"And they're coming over here… there's nothing here that they can get through"** James continued to hold his gaze as he reasoned with the gun man.

"**He's right"** the older one said simply glancing at his partner then back at the tellers **"But any funny moves…someone will get hurt"** he snarled gesturing at them with his gun. James watched him as he turned and walked back to the computers. The younger one hesitated seemingly wanting James to react to the gun trained on him.

"**He's noticed you didn't react"** Greg said simply as he watched the screen, James didn't need telling – for now the situation was under control but for how long who knew – but they couldn't stall any longer – they had to act and soon!. Until then James had to keep the peace in a sense.

James looked over at the younger gun man **"How long you gonna keep that thing at me?"** he commented dryly **"I'm not gonna do anything"**

The young man hesitated then sulked off to his partner.

"**Any ID on our two men yet?"** Ed asked and Greg looked to Spike who shook his head **"That's a negative Ed, but working on it"** the young man replied.

Greg contemplated his next move **"Hey Reagan"**

James grunted in response as he shifted

"**See if you can get some audio going"** he said quietly.

James shot a look at the camera **"Please?"** Greg added and James rolled his eyes. Reaching into his pocket he tapped into the last message Greg had sent him then calling the number he discreetly placed it under his leg – the mic had a good range – but weather it would pick up the voices was another matter.

Spike strained to hear **"We need to get it nearer"** he said apologetically. James looked over to the gunmen. They were quite a distance away; too far for him to naturally move over without drawing attention to himself. He glanced back to the camera and shook his head.

In his ear he heard Greg sigh, and then the sound died.

Greg leaned back in the chair and swapped transmitting frequencies. Spike looked at him worried.

**"He's not co-operating"** Greg said.

**"He doesn't trust us."** Spike replied. **"Would you trust him if the situation was reversed?"**

**"In his city, under his jurisdiction..."** Greg said, but it was clear he was having to think about his answer.

**"Maybe Sam can get through to him" **Wordy said. **"Ed said it. You two share a similar background." **Greg nodded.

**"I'm not sure"** Sam said. He'd never been that good at talking subjects down, but Ed gave him a look that said he believed in him. He took a breath, and then switched his microphone frequency over to let him speak directly with James.

**"James, this is Sam. Master Sergeant Braddock."** James heard the voice in his ear, recognising the voice from a few minutes ago. **"I know we're asking a lot of you right now, and I know you sure as hell have no reason to trust us. To be honest"** Sam's voice softened **"I didn't trust these guys either when I first met them. I know what it's like, having to put your trust in strangers. You're used to working with a team you can rely on, a team you know has got your back. You work as unit, almost as one. You know what everyone else can do, and they know what you can do." **Sam's words cut through James like a knife. That was exactly how he felt. The voice continued.

**"We need you, James. We know you can do this, we have faith in you. The question is, do you have the faith in yourself?"**

James swallowed and looked up to the camera, nodding his understanding.

A simple movement of James' hand on the floor attracted the attention of the two tellers – then James pushed the phone to them – one of the other men in-between James and the two tellers quickly reached over picked it up and handed it to the tellers.

James indicated with his head where he wanted the phone and one of the tellers nodded taking the phone he touched it gently on the floor and quietly shifted it under the desk until it was on the other side but still under the desk.

"**Better"** Spike said nodding gratefully

The conversation could be clearly heard by the SRU officers and James over their earpieces

"**Mark, we gotta do something – we have hostages now"**

"**Well we need the vault open – what we gonna do?"**

"**Well I'm not the one that shot the phone"**

"**There's other phones genius! We need this manager – see where he is"**

"**Well those two guys didn't know how will the customers know?"**

"**We're not getting out of this – did you see outside? We're surrounded already" **

"**Let's just give it up?"**

"**What? Are you insane?!" **the gunman shoved his partner's arm aggressively **"They'll kill us!"**

"**They'll kill us if we do something stupid" **His partner reasoned **"Say like shooting the hostages?"**

The gunman stared at Mark then sighing he looked over at the hostages.

"**Least we got one name to go with"** Spike said simply as he glanced at Greg who nodded

"**Hey Reagan"** Greg started **"I think we started off on the wrong foot" **He knew he needed James to help.

James looked at the camera giving him a look

"**Well you probably don't enjoy taking orders from a cop"** Greg added and James rolled his eyes

"**But we gotta work together on this one – you're the only one there keeping the situation calm – if you hadn't been there that guy woulda shot the kids…" **

James' gaze stayed on the camera but his peripheral vision was watching the gun men who were now debating over the computer

"**They clearly can't get what they want – they're gonna want to make demands – including asking for the manager"**

James shot a questioning look at the camera

"**We can't locate him" **Greg answered.

James gave the camera a 'what can I do about that?' look and Greg sighed **"James, you're a good Federal agent – a naval officer – I can see that – you got standards and in your eyes we aren't doing so good right?"**

At that James blinked – he wasn't going to say they weren't doing a good job – yeah time seemed to be going slowly but the fact that no one had gotten hurt yet showed that the scene was actually under some degree of control. They hadn't come charging in like trigger happy guys in uniform and they had made some attempts at negotiation – all of which the gun men had ignored.

And they hadn't taken long to figure out who James was – and had quickly enlisted his help.

James also had heard from his own uncle that these guys were actually pretty good – sometimes during a call his uncle would tell him stories about what he could see on the news and if he was actually out there in the crowds at the scene he would call his nephew – at the end.

James' attitude came from a general distrust of local law enforcement and any agency that wasn't NCIS (Except the CSIs)

James looked right at the camera and shook his head very discreetly – he disagreed with what Greg had said.

The answer was in James' eyes, the man didn't need to speak to tell Greg what he was saying – And Greg could read people better than anybody **"Is he disagreeing with you?" **Spike asked and Greg nodded.

Suddenly the little girl began to shake and James looked over at her **"What's wrong?" **he asked and her mother shook her head **"I don't know"** she said worriedly as she tried to soothe the child.

"**What's going on?"** one of the gun men shouted as James moved over to help lay the girl on the floor **"She's sick"** James retorted looking up at him as the gun man approached

Greg looked at the screen grimly – if someone was hurt the stakes just got higher **"I'm getting the medics on standby"**

James checked the girls pulse – it was racing – he looked up at the younger gun man **"We gotta get her out of here"** he said and the man smirked and walked back off to his partner.

James looked at the woman who looked close to tears **"Just try and keep her from hurting herself" **he said as he gritted his teeth.

The little girl continued to shake and James pulled off his jacket to place under her head as he placed her in the recovery position.

Meanwhile

Jules had arrived at the Admiral's house and had paused to run some background to see if she could get any information on the Admiral that could help her – finding nothing that stood out except for the man's exemplary service Jules approached the door and knocked.

"**Hold on!"** Jason called out as he slowly got to his feet and grabbing his sticks he walked towards the door – Jules was about to knock again when the door opened

"**Yes?"** Jason asked calmly and simply before Jules could speak

"**Are you Jason Reagan?"** Jules asked

"**Yes I am"** Jason replied **"And you are?"**

"**Jules Callaghan, SRU – could I come in for a moment please sir?"** she asked.

"**Ah the SRU"** Jason said stepping back to allow her entry **"What can I do for you?"** He asked.

Jules stepped in and closed the door behind her **"You have a Nephew called James Reagan?" **she asked.

Jason's eyes widened **"Yes. Is he alright?"** he asked nervously as he led the way back to the lounge – inside he sat down in his well-worn armchair and looked up at Jules **"Please – do have a seat"** he said indicating the chair opposite.

Jules nodded taking a seat **"Your nephew is currently one of the hostages in a bank. He's unharmed and he's helping us with the situation" **she said gently

"**That's James"** Jason nodded **"If I know James, He's wishing he was armed"**

"Does he normally carry a gun?" Jules asked

Jason shook his head **"Not while off duty. However I do have my own firearm and if he had known there was trouble he would have taken it. But he knows he can't use a firearm without permission from his boss"**

"**How long have you known James?"** Jules asked - stupid question yes but not all uncles had contact with their nephews – judging by what she could tell about James it was likely Jason didn't see much of his nephew. Jules was only there to talk to and reassure the Admiral – and keep him posted on the situation – and make conversation.

"**Since he was a little tyke"** Jason replied fondly **"When my brother. His father died I did all I could to help him and his brothers"**

Jules smiled **"How many brothers does he have?"**

"**Two – one older one younger – James and his younger brother both joined the Navy – But Mike wanted to serve one way and Jay wanted to serve another"**

"**He joined the Navy?"** Jules answered spotting the pictures behind the admiral – each one was of a different man or woman in the Navy – the one Jules had spotted was of James which she recognized from the CCTV image she had received of James in case the Admiral had asked **"That him?"** she asked just to be sure and the Admiral glanced back at it then nodded **"That's him when he got his promotion" **a beat** "first promotion"**

Jules smiled **"Does he still serve?" **she asked

"**Occasionally he will get called out to duty. He's on reserve you see. He wanted to stay in the Navy but loved his job at NCIS"** Jason found himself wondering why exactly she was here – surely not to look after him – the admiral was curious.

Jules could see the question in the Admiral's eyes before he could actually say them **"Admiral, I am simply here to act as a go between in case the team at the scene need information – and if you want to know something…"** she assured him and the admiral nodded

**"Reagan…can I call you James?"** Greg asked and James gave a simple nod in response **"We need to get her out of there" **he heard James' angry grunt and sighed **"I know"**

"**I got the manager"** Wordy suddenly piped up **"He's been"** a beat and Wordy looked at the manager beside him **"Pre occupied"**. Wordy had been down on the ground spotting for his two comrades when a commotion had caught his eye – he caught O'Neil the bank manager trying to get through the crowds and retrieved him.

"**Bring him to the truck"** Greg said sharing a look with Spike **"James, we got the manager" **he said looking to the screen.

James nodded.

"**You know he needs permission from the Director of NCIS?"** Ed asked and Greg nodded **"I know – working on it – trying to get through" **he said as he dialled a number on the phone on the counter – he had been trying a few times already.

Suddenly the line clicked and the call connected **"This is The Director's Secretary's office – who is speaking?" **Came a female voice

"**This is Sergeant Parker, Strategic Response Unit – Toronto – Canada. I need to speak with your Director" **

"**May I ask what this is about?"** The woman asked

"**One of your agents – Special Agent Reagan"**

"**I see – hold on a moment please"** there is silence then a click

"**This is the Director of NCIS - How may I be of service to Toronto's police?"** he asked simply – it was clear by his voice he didn't trust cops either.

"**One of your agents is a hostage in a bank"** Greg started **"At the moment we have it under control – however it's looking like a young hostage may need medical assistance"**

"**But?" **the director pushed – did they really need NCIS to come help them? – They were way out of their jurisdiction.

Then it dawned on him **"Reagan needs permission to use necessary force"** The director contemplated his thoughts **"No other choice?"** he asked? He was eager for James to not have to act.

"**All Negotiation attempts have failed – James has been willing to help us this far and he does want to help with this plan"**

"**What plan?"**

"**He's going to distract the hostage takers while we get the hostages out then we can better deal with the situation"**

The director rolled his eyes **"He's already agreed to it?"**

**"Not yet, we wanted to get your permission first sir"** Greg said warily

"**He knows the rules – any issues call me"** he hung up

"**I think that was a yes"** Greg said cautiously **"Reagan"**

James looked up at the camera again

"**Your director said you know the rules"**

James smirked and nodded – oh he knew the rules alright

"**Does that mean he said yes?"** Greg asked and James nodded simply.

The door of the truck opened and O'Neil entered first followed by Wordy **"Mr O'Neil I understand you're the manager of the bank?" **Greg asked and the wiry haired man in a suit nodded nervously **"I got up late and saw it on the news – came as soon as I heard" **a beat and the man ran a hand over his head **"I should be in there – I wasn't doing my job" **Greg stepped forward bringing himself within arm's reach of the man **"Listen to me, this wasn't your fault. Even if you had been in there it wouldn't have changed the outcome. We need your help. Think you can help us?" **Greg asked gently and the man nodded

"**Okay, I need the passwords for the doors" **Spike said as Greg glanced at him

Taking his cue Greg gave James the go ahead to start – he had only given James an outline of what he could do – how James chose to do it was up to him.

James prepared himself as he placed his hands back on his head.

"**Hey!"** he said loudly waving to the gun men with one hand **"Come over here!"** he called.

The gun men looked over and Mark looked to his partner **"Go see what he wants"** he said simply and the younger one nodded sauntering over and aiming his gun at James** "What?"**

**"Listen, a kid's sick – you want to get into the manager's office – you let the kid go"** he said boldly

"**How do you know where the office is?" **the gunman snarled **"Let alone the passcodes?"**

"**Do you think I've never been here before?" **James asked sarcastically **"I've been up there before – to his office – with my uncle – and I can handle any passcode entry keypad easy"**

**"And you forgot to tell us this?" **The gun man snarled aggressively

"**Easy" **James murmured as the gun was trained on him **"When the stakes are higher so is the memory – I forgot I knew – Now you want to get in or what?"**

Greg shook his head – unorthodox yes but would it work?

The man hesitated then nodded returning to his partner he discussed this with him then heading back to James he indicated the man to get up and lead the way.

"**Wait"** James said **"Let the girl and her mother go" **he said quietly **"Or you'll have to shoot me – then find your own way through the passcodes"**

At first the young man hesitated

"**Let them go – we don't need death on our hands Jack"** Mark called out and Spike smirked as he started to run a new search on the name.

The young man rolled his eyes but nodded **"Go"** he said and the mother scooped up her child and ran for the doors – the older man unbarring it momentarily – once the doors were secure again the man turned and stared at James narrowing his eyes.

"**We have her"** Wordy said as he and other officers formed a protective cover around the two and moved them to safety.

"**Thank you"** James replied before standing and heading for the doors.

"**Nice work" **Spike said as he added more information on the search on the younger man which revealed both men **"Mark and Jack Fleming – looks like they're both former offenders – Mark is 25 and Jack is 23 – they've been doing time since they were 16 – tried as adults for murder" **a beat and Spike rose a brow **"According to this – Mark was just the accomplice his record was sealed but he is named as a known associate of Jack – he was given a chance to get out early but he rejected it, he didn't want to leave his brother"**

"**Did he do it?" **Ed asked

"**No, his brother called him afterwards and asked him to help him – When his brother arrived he tried to call the cops but Jack pulled a gun on him and forced him to drive – a witness overheard it all"**

**"Explains why Marks been reluctant to shoot anybody"  
**  
**"Unlike his brother"** Spike added and looked back at the screen **"okay James I'm going to feed you information"  
**  
Spike fed James information on codes and where to turn until they reached the manager's office – then James was forced to wait at the far side of the large office away from the doors and windows as the man searched the entire room – getting more and more frantic as he searched.

Greg watched cautiously **"He's afraid he's going to let his brother down – he got him into it he wants him out alive"** he surmised **"James, try and reach out to him"** Greg knew the man had a younger brother who was in the military too – and an older brother in the force – but the history between them all wasn't known.

James hesitated – he loved his brothers and didn't like talking about them much – but he had to get the younger one onside.

"**You're afraid of letting him down aren't you?" **he whispered

"**What?"** the younger man paused and stared up at James

"**Your brother, I have a brother too"  
**  
**"what do you know about my brother huh?"**

**"That you clearly care for him and you don't wanna let him down – your split in half – one wants to do what your brother wants and the other doesn't" **James kept his eyes on the younger man

"**He's just a wimp – ever since we got out – wait why am I telling you this?"** Jack raised his gun and approached til he was within arm's reach – James gulped.

So many times he had been on the wrong end of the gun – it never went away – that fear – despite being a Federal Agent James was not tough – and he wanted to go home to his kids.

"**We gotta move!"** Ed said urgently

"**Wait"** Greg said as he watched the other camera where the hostages were – Mark had moved to the hostages now and was pacing and stopping to look at them **"He's alone – he's regretting his decisions"**

"**Who says the older brothers gotta be the leader"** Sam asked as he hurried off to find a vantage point for the office where James and Jack were.

As he clambered up he contemplated something **"Hey James – about earlier – I don't think you're a trigger happy Fed – you're not like the rest of em" **

"**Wordy – I'm coming out – cover me"** Greg said as he headed for the door

**"Got it" **Wordy said - he had left to continue to spot for his colleagues and now he returned to the truck as Greg .

Taking the lead Wordy kept his gun ready as he led the way towards the doors of the bank – as he opened it Mark spun round and aimed his gun – Wordy raised his as he kept himself in front of Greg

"**Wait"** Greg said cautiously **"I'm just here to talk"** he raised his hands as he remained behind Wordy

**"I don't want to talk!"** Mark said aggressively **"Don't make me shoot!"**

"**You won't shoot cause you don't want to shoot"** Greg countered **"You had a chance to shoot someone and you haven't – the fact you didn't let your brother hurt those kids – that tells me a lot about you"  
**  
**"You know nothing about me!"**

"**I've seen your record Mark, you and your brother have been through a lot – you just got outta jail and now you're here"**

"**It wasn't my idea" **Mark said nervously **"We needed cash – Jack said this place would be easy to rob – guess he was wrong"**

"**I got the solution"** Sam said as he took aim from his new vantage point – Ed and Sam had separated – Sam to focus on the younger brother whilst Ed focused on the older.

"**I can tell you you're brothers about to shoot a Federal Agent"** Greg replied

**"What?"** a beat and Mark hesitated evidently a million thoughts racing through his mind **"There's a Fed here?"** his gun hand shifted slightly lowering but not enough.

**"He went upstairs with your brother"** Greg said softly **"And I know you wouldn't want your brother to end up with a murder of a Fed on his record you know what will happen to him"**

Mark gulped **"We just needed some cash – we" **Mark hesitated again

Beads of sweat began to form on James' forehead – he could hear what was going on downstairs and he knew Sam had his back – but he was still dangerously close to getting shot **"Look – you shoot me then what? This place is gonna be swarming with cops – know why? Cause once shots are fired they won't wait"  
**  
Jack smirked – at this point he didn't care anymore – the muzzle was close now to James' forehead and James for once was actually contemplating pulling the Fed card now that the other brother knew – but that would just worsen the situation.

Greg watched Mark carefully **"Mark, my friend upstairs – he has three kids…two little kids… an older son and a wife"** a beat and he watched Mark's reaction **"You can still stop your brother"**

"**He has kids" **Mark hesitated then nodded

"**First let the hostages go"** Greg said gently

Mark nodded and indicated the hostages to leave – Spike came forward and helped the hostages out – Greg and Wordy headed for the door – before they go through Lou appears and approaches – Greg nods in approval.

"**James - don't move"** Sam said softly

James kept his hands raised as he locked eyes with the man opposite him – the cold steel of the gun pressing against James' sweating forehead.

"**I'm heading up now" **Greg said as he hurried up the stairs behind Wordy followed by Mark then Lou.

Jack smirked at James **"not so clever now are you"** he sneered.

James gulped not moving a single muscle and Sam steadied his aim as he kept Jack in his crosshairs.

"**James – we're gonna have that drink alright? You and me when we're done here"** Sam said quietly.

James couldn't reply but the voice in his ear – he wanted it to continue – because without it he was afraid.

"**Sam, keep talking"** Greg said as he reached the top of the stairwell behind Wordy and Lew moved forward so that he was beside Wordy **"Copy that"** Sam quietly.

"**He's got the gun right on his head" **Ed said softly **"James – when you get the chance – step back and Sam" **a beat **"you know the drill"**

"**Switching channels"** Spike said as he switched the channel of the earpiece in James' ear so that he could only hear Sam **"Sam you can still communicate with everyone else – James just can't hear us – only you"**

"**Copy that"** Sam replied

Greg reached the third floor and approached the door – Wordy and Lew entered first but partly blocked the door allowing Greg to be seen but their frames blocking any shots.

"**Get back!"** Jack shouted his eyes locked on James **"Get back I said!"**

"**I can't do that"** Greg said softly **"But I'll stay right here, and these guys – these guys won't do anything unless I say so – alright" **he said softly one hand on Wordy's shoulder

Jack kept his eyes on James **"Go away!"**

"**Let's just talk alright" **Greg said softly **"Let's just talk"** Greg hadn't failed to notice the close proximity the muzzle of the gun to James' forehead **"I'm Greg Parker from the Strategic Response Unit" **a beat and Greg kept his eyes on Jack **"That man in front of you – you know his name?"  
**  
**"I don't care!"** Jack snarled

"**His name is James"** Greg said quickly – he didn't want to reveal that James was a Fed and worsen the situation **"Jack – we all want to get out here alive alright"** a beat **"Nobody needs to get hurt today"**

"**Shut up!"** Jack shouted

"**Jack!"** Mark shouted from where he was behind Greg **"Jack don't be stupid!"**

**"Mark! Get outta here!"** Jack shouted

"**No! I can't! You're my brother – just put the gun down – we can get out together" **

"**No! It's too late for me – get outta here while you can!"**

"**NO! Not without you!"** Mark replied **"Come on!"**

"**Get outta here!"** Jack replied angrily

Greg glanced at Mark **"Lou" **he whispered – he was hoping Mark would help calm Jack – instead it seemed to be agitating the man.

Lou stepped back and Wordy shifted a little so that Lou could leave and Greg was still covered. Lou grabbed Mark and led him away down the stairs.

"**Mark?! Mark?!"** Jack shouted **"what did you do to him?"**

**"We're getting him out of here for his safety – why don't you put the gun down and you can go see your brother huh?"** Greg asked

Jack shook his **head "No. You get out of here and let me walk away – or this man here dies"**

**"I can't allow you to walk away"** Greg replied

"**Sierra one"** Greg asked slightly ducking behind Wordy

**"I got the solution" **Sam said softly **"James – listen – I had this friend once…"** he continued to talk as he kept his eye on the scope.

Greg stepped back up and watched Jack **"How about we talk about why we're here – why did you come to the bank?"** he asked

"**I needed money – that's what banks are for!"** Jack replied sharply

"**Sierra one – as soon as his gun moves away"** Ed said over the earpiece

"**Understood"** Sam replied

"**Okay okay"** Greg said softly **"You just got outta prison and you wanted to get some money out right? Start a new life… you can still do that"** Greg started

"**Yeah right – as soon as I shoot this guy – you'll shoot me"** Jack replied

"**No no" **Greg shook his head **"We won't do that as long as you don't shoot anyone – you don't wanna shoot anyone right?" **

Jack smirked **"Try me – Cause no matter what – I'm not going back to jail"** he sneered

"**Boss – his brothers dead" **Spike said over the earpiece and Greg hesitated **"Talk"** he whispered **"Cops just broke into the house that Jack and Mark put down as their home address for their PO" **Spike said** "Found a body – identified him as Joseph Fleming – the youngest of the three brothers" **a beat **"He works for a law firm and is married with two kids"**

**"Kids and mother okay?"** Ed asked echoing the thoughts of Greg

"**They're okay – they weren't home – they were at a friends for the day and weren't due back til tonight"**

Greg looked to Jack **"Jack"** he hesitated **"Tell me what happened with Joseph" **he asked

"**DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HIM!" **Jack shouted the gun hand shook and James visibly began to sweat more **"Scorpio Scorpio"** Greg said quietly as he ducked behind Wordy

Jack flinched and glanced at Greg – that moment allowed James to step back and Sam took the shot right at that second.

Greg shook his head – he didn't want that shot to have to be taken – it was inevitable but he still hated it.

"**Greg"** Wordy said softly and indicated James who had backed up against the wall and was breathing heavily – cautiously while Wordy secured the dead suspect Greg approached James

**"Hey you're okay"** he said softly

James fixed his eyes on him whilst still trying to control his breathing **"Where's Sam?" **he asked wanting to see and thank the man

"**He's gotta go for investigation" **he saw James tense up **"Standard protocol – he'll be alright – Standard protocol – you'll see him after"** a beat and Greg looked at James' hands which were clenched so tight that the knuckles were going white **"hey hey it's okay come on let's get some air"** Greg cautiously reached forward and took hold of James' upper arm and pulled him forward – James began to stumble and Wordy caught hold of him as more officers came to deal with the body and the weapons **"come on easy"** Wordy said softly and James allowed the men either side of him put his arms around their necks.

James felt physically weak – he was a fed – he was used to having guns pulled on him but for the first time he had been unarmed off duty and unable to do a single thing – all he had wanted was to be able to hold his kids again and kiss his wife.

Not normally one to accept help from anyone James had to admit he needed it – he had been standing there for so long his whole body frozen – Sam's voice the only thing keeping him grounded. Then hearing the crack of the bullet just as he stepped back – his feet had felt heavy to him and somehow they had co-operated just in time.

With the support either side of him James managed to take the stairs – Greg giving him words of encouragement.

Once outside the air seemed to help as James inhaled deeply and sighed **"Thanks"** he whispered before letting them take him to a stretcher

**"You don't have to go to hospital if you don't want to" **Greg said as James tensed up **"But just sit down for a bit alright?, it'll help you – and I can get you a coffee if you want it?" **he asked

James shook his head as he sat down slowly and as he felt the weight being lifted he almost collapsed but Wordy caught him and steadied him **"Easy – That's exhaustion kicking in" **he said softly **"I'll drive you to your uncle's okay?"**

James nodded slowly

"Alright good – Here" Greg pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to James **"Sam asked me to give you his number before he signed off – wrote it on the back"**

James nodded appreciatively.

Greg glanced back as he spotted Ed and the others waiting by the command truck – he gave Wordy and James a nod before heading over to his team.

"**How's he doing?"** Ed asked and Greg nodded **"He'll be fine – just exhausted"**

"**Greg?"** Ed asked stopping beside his friend as the others began to pack up

"**I'm fine"** Greg said as he looked to Ed but it was clear the man didn't believe him

"**Greg"** Ed started

"**I shouldn't have mentioned the brother"** he said gritting his teeth and heading for his car.

Ed looked over at James who was now being helped to the other SRU car by Wordy.

(Chapter 2 coming soon)

- UniqueWriter200 -


	2. Chapter 2

Jules sat upright in the chair, partly missing the silence around her. The voices were all part of the job, being able to hear what the rest of the team were doing. But at times she had to switch it off in order to concentrate on the matter at hand. Jason was telling her about James when the conversation was halted by her cellphone. She gave a quick apologetic look to Jason, and then glanced down. It was the truck, which meant it had to be Spike or Sarge.

"What you got?" She asked.

"Situation is dealt with" Spikes no nonsense voice came through. She let out a breath.

"And Lt. Reagan?" She could see Jason tense up opposite her.

"He's fine. Sam talked him into helping. He saved some lives today." She smiled as she heard the reply, her eyes locked on the old mans.

"Your nephew is fine" she assured him "And a hero it seems." The old man's face cracked open with a warm smile. She thanked Spike, and then closed her phone, standing up.

"I've used up enough of your time" She told him, extending her hand to him. He took it and shook it.

"It's been my privilege to help the SRU" He said.

Jules smiled at the compliment, although it wasn't aimed directly at her, then she turned to leave. Her eyes glanced over to the window; now she was relaxing she was taking in more of the surroundings. Her eyes were always drawn to interior design recently, mainly because she was still looking for inspiration for her own place. Through the window she spotted something. She paused, and then spun back around.

"This is going to sound crazy, I know. But that BBQ out there. How good is it?" It was a random question she knew, but she had been thinking of getting one for herself.

"That old thing?" Jason said, the question throwing him off slightly. "It's alright. I light it, throw some steaks on it, they cook, I eat." He shrugged it's a BBQ. A thought struck him. "I was thinking of lighting up tonight anyway. I got plenty of steaks in the freezer if you and your team want to stop by." The chance to meet more of the SRU, to hear their stories, it was too good to pass up "Too many steaks and only two mouths to feed"

"I'll talk to the guys when we finish debriefing" Jules promised with a smile - she thought it was sweet and didn't really want to say no to the man without at least asking.

A few hours later James is in the garden seated on the wall at the far end of the garden staring at something on the ground in silence. His dogs sat around him they seemed to know something was wrong and were keeping beside their master.

In between his fingers he held an empty beer bottle

So many thoughts were going through the man's mind – were his actions wrong? Was he the reason it had all gone wrong? Maybe if he had been more cooperative from the start maybe they would have got in quicker and Jack wouldn't have had him at gunpoint. Then there was the fear – James hated it when he felt fear – it was normal and human but he still hated it.

He partly blamed himself for the loss of one of the hostage takers – it had been inevitable seeing as he was a threat but still – it felt like he could have done more.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing – a device that Jason had brought allowed them to hear the doorbell whilst in the garden. He watched as Jason who had been grilling something headed inside – he knew who it would be as his uncle had told him about the invitation.

Jason slowly approached the door and opened it, he smiled as he saw Jules "Officer Callaghan" he said stepping aside to let her in

"You can call me Jules" Jules replied before stepping inside, Jason closed the door and was about to lead the way to the garden when the bell rang again and Jason opened the door once more to reveal Sam who hesitated when he saw Jules.

"Hey Sam" Jules said as she hid her surprise "Jason this is Sam Braddock, my colleague from SRU" she looked to Sam "This is Jason Reagan, James' uncle"

"Well welcome" Jason said indicating him to come on in and held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Admiral" he said simply as he shook his hand he knew from the bank situation who Jason was.

"Please, call me Jason – I'm not an Admiral anymore"

"Sorry, Jason" Sam replied and Jason chuckled "It's alright son – come on in" he said grinning and Sam stepped inside he was trying to avoid Jules' eyes "Are we the first ones here?" he asked absently and Jason nodded "James is in the garden with his dogs" he said softly indicating them towards the kitchen.

Once the SRU officers entered the garden they were at once met by barking and James looked up "Quiet!" he said sharply and then sat up but didn't speak.

Sam regarded him – the man seemed different – now that they were out of the situation Sam would have thought James would be more relaxed.

He glanced at Jules and indicated her to follow as he approached – the dogs began to growl but James hushed them and stood stepping forward he extended his hand "You must be Master Sgt Braddock?" he asked and Sam nodded "Yeah, this is Jules Callaghan my colleague" he introduced and James nodded shaking their hands "Thanks for having my back in there" he said softly.

Sam could smell the beer on James' breath but Sam's reply was saved by the doorbell ringing again and James shook his head, Jason returned inside to go answer and the dogs started sniffing around Sam and Jules.

"You okay?" Sam asked and James nodded simply "Fine" he answered a little too shortly. Looking up he saw two more men exit followed by his uncle "More colleagues eh Jules?!" Jason called out and Jules grinned

"James, this is Spike and Lou" he introduced as the men approached – James shook their hands simply and quickly "hey, I'm James" he said quickly.

"The steaks are just cooking!" Jason called out as he went back to grilling

"I'll get the beers" James said shortly before heading back inside.

Jules looked to Sam "Something I did?" she asked but Sam shook his head – he was confused by James' attitude too.

James sulked into the kitchen and began to grab some beers when the doorbell rang again – James ignored it and Jason entered staring at James "What's with you son?, answer the door!" he said sharply – he was a former Admiral but it never stopped him from pulling the Admiral card with his Nephew and Son.

James winced and sobered up – heading to the door he yanked it open and frowned

In front of him was Ed and Wordy – Behind them was Greg "Hey James" Wordy said cheerfully and James shook his hand "Hey Wordy" he said recognizing the man finally. Wordy entered and Ed stepped up "Hey, I'm Ed Lane" he said offering his hand, James shook it and then looked to Greg

"Greg Parker?" he asked before Greg could introduce himself and Greg smirked and nodded "Pleased to meet you James" he said shaking the man's hand.

James let Greg step in then closing the door he headed towards the kitchen leading the way "They're all in the garden – head on out – I'm just grabbing the drinks" he said as he moved back to the counter.

Greg hesitated as he smelt the alcohol on the man's breath – clearly he'd had a few – but he nodded

Wordy led the way out where sounds of greetings could soon be heard as the arrivals greeted Jason.

James grabbed several cold beers and headed outside – handing them out James reached Greg and held one out to him Greg firmly shook his head "Nah, I don't drink. Thanks"

"It's a BBQ." James said "You've got to have at least one beer at a BBQ!"

Greg shook his head. "I'm fine with a soda."

James tried to thrust a beer into his hand and Greg took a step back, the smile falling from his face.

Ed stepped over. "He said he doesn't want a beer." He spoke in that no-nonsense tone of his.

James took a step back and glared at Ed.

"James!" Jason shouted over to his nephew "There are some sodas in the fridge. Why don't you go get them."

James shrugged, thrusting the beers to Sam and headed inside.

For a moment there was an awkward pause then Sam sighed "Gimme a sec" he said heading after the man.

Closing the door as he entered Sam watched James for a minute

"What's up with you?" he asked after some silence

James glanced at him "Nothing" he said simply as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and placed it on the counter

"Seems a lot from the way you're acting …sir" Sam said boldly as he met James' eyes

James glanced at Sam – clearly the younger man had a lot of guts to come after him like that "Don't call me sir and what you getting at?" he asked turning to face him as he closed the fridge door.

Sam shrugged "I dunno – you sure you're fine with what happened today?" he asked

James narrowed his eyes at him "I am" he said but Sam could tell the man was lying "Whatever you got on your head – don't need to take it out on everyone else ya know" he said leaning on the counter as he stepped forward "Like the man who talked Mark down to get to you and Jack – he blames himself too"

"What?" James regarded him in confusion

"He took risks he regrets – he didn't even want to come today – I saw Ed and Wordy trying to talk him into coming"

James shook his head "Well he's not very sociable anyway" he said a little too quickly and Sam stood up "That's not true" a beat and Sam watched James "He doesn't drink cause he's a recovering Alcoholic hasn't touched the stuff in 10 years – you saying he has to just to be sociable?"

"No" James hesitated "No" he said regretting his own words as he saw Sam's guard come up "Sorry" he looked away and shook his head.

"I know your pretty messed up about the situation – but none of it was your fault" Sam said softly

James looked at Sam "Maybe if I had been less of an idiot you guys would have got in quicker" his voice was softer

"No. You were just finding it hard to trust us. You know – it took a long time for me to trust these guys and not go off on my own" a beat and Sam glanced outside then back at James "But you didn't affect the outcome – you did what you could and what you had to do"

"I could've done more" he started and Sam shook his head

"You did what you could James" Sam said quietly as he leaned on the counter watching the man before him "You were unarmed and you couldn't communicate with us – what you did was take a risk"

"A risk" James snorted "I didn't cooperate – I acted like an idiot" he sighed

"Yeah you did, but so does everyone who doesn't trust cops" Sam replied

"I should've, cause you guys were the only ones who could have got us out" James took a swig of his beer "And I should trust cops"

"Why don't you" Sam asked quietly

"They destroy crime scenes, they screw up evidence logging, and they lose things and people, they do things they shouldn't do and they don't cooperate" a beat and James shook his head "Not every cop" he added remembering the cops who didn't mess up.

"You just haven't had the greatest experience of cops that's all" Sam replied "We're pretty used to people not trusting us – we see it every day"

"But I'm a Fed, and I acted like…" A beat and James took a swig of beer

"Not in the end you didn't" Sam said

"Cause I was at gunpoint" he said angrily "I put myself there – If I hadn't acted like I knew what I was doing he wouldn't have…"

"Escalated, he escalated cause he was cornered" Sam said quietly noticing the change in James' body language "You know" a beat and he contemplated his next words "Greg" he started

"What about him?" James asked raising a brow

Before Sam could speak the door opened and Greg entered "Hey" he said seeing them and Sam glanced at him "hey boss" he looked back at James "I'll meet you outside"

Sam exited and Greg watched him go – he knew full well Sam had told James something just by the look on James' face.

James cleared his throat and straightened as he grabbed the soda and placed it on the counter between him and Greg "Here, I'm sorry about earlier" he said quickly before Greg could speak.

Greg shook his head "it's fine" he said taking the soda "Thanks"

"no it's not" James replied "I shouldn't have said it" he said quietly and Greg shook his head "It's fine really" Greg sat back.

James regarded him "Why are you being so good about it? I messed up"

"No" Greg said quietly "I did" he shook his head "I'm the one that made the judgement call" he was avoiding talking about the earlier comment.

James narrowed his eyes at him "I chose to listen"

"I chose to ask you to help" Greg countered

James shook his head and took another swig of beer, Greg watched him cautiously – James finished off the beer and reached for another from the pack "You know" Greg started that familiar look appeared on his face that those that knew him well would recognize "Maybe you should ease off on the beer a bit" he said softly - gently. James' eyes flashed and he narrowed his eyes at Greg "Maybe you should back off" he growled and Greg stood showing his hands "Sorry sorry" he said backing up "I'll be outside" he quickly made his exit back into the garden.

James shook his head and sighed staring down at the beer bottle in his hand – maybe he was pushing it having so many – and if Sam was telling the truth about Greg then maybe downing so many in front of him was a little heartless.

But James wouldn't admit that – slamming the bottle back down but not so hard that it broke he stared at the window overlooking the garden.

Sam was beside Jason trying to help and Jason giving tips and also trying to keep the younger man away from his tools.

Jules was off to the side with Spike and Lew – as the men talked Jules was half listening and half trying to watch Sam at the same time.

Ed and Wordy are on the grassy area getting to know the dogs who were by now putty in their hands.

Greg exited the kitchen soda in hand, as he approached Wordy and Ed he tried not to show what he was feeling but Ed looked up and narrowed his eyes "What's up?" he asked reading his friend well.

"It's taken care of" Greg said softly taking a swig of his soda.

James exits the kitchen and heads over to Sam and Jason, Ed narrows his eyes at this but doesn't say anything as Wordy strikes up a conversation with Greg.

Listening to Wordy speak Ed is only half listening as he steals glances at James throughout the rest of the evening at the BBQ.

It is quite late in the evening when Ed finally checks his watch and groans "She's gonna kill me" he muttered "Same for me" Wordy said checking his watch "We'd better head back" Wordy and Ed stood – Jason followed suit "It's been a pleasure to meet you" he said warmly and the two men grinned "Likewise sir" Ed replied as they shook hands "Please do visit again" Jason added and the two nodded "We will sir" Wordy replied "we'll find the door, you rest sir" Ed said patting the man's arm.

In the kitchen James was at the table drinking another beer, Ed walked by and Wordy stopped to shake James' hand "It's been a long day" he said as James returned the handshake and nodded in agreement.

Wordy headed out after Ed - Before they reached their car Greg joined them having slipped around the back way eager to avoid going through the house.

The three had carpooled Greg's car in anticipation of alcohol and Greg had already known he would have to drive his two colleagues home.

Spike and Lew followed after promising to visit again for more steaks, Jules leaves after and Sam stays to help Jason clean up – by then James had slunk off to bed leaving Jason alone.

Next morning Jason is already up and in the kitchen at 10am when James stumbles in – bidding his uncle good morning he is surprised when his uncle ignores him – James gulps recognizing the posture his uncle was holding "Uncle" he started as he leaned against the counter

"Step away from the counter" Jason replied and James obeyed – Jason turned to face his nephew and he met the man's eyes – James immediately stood straight and tall.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, because I know I am ashamed of you" Jason said angrily "You acted like a child last night, I didn't know who you were – you wasn't who I raised"

James stayed silent not daring to speak

"What do you think you're doing treating people that way, people who risked their own lives to come dig you out of trouble" Jason moved around the counter and stood right in front of James and very close to him "You drank so much it was shameful! Especially in front of someone who doesn't drink – the way you treated him was despicable!"

James' eyes stared straight ahead but it was clear his uncle's words were cutting right into him.

"You were extremely unsociable and you didn't even stay to stay goodbye, did you know that Sergeant Parker went around the back way instead of going through the house? He didn't want to cause a scene – he should have been treated better – especially as he put himself on the line for you" he asked shaking his head "Where's the James I raised? Cause I'm not looking at him right now – right now I am disgusted" he shook his head and turned away "get out of here – make your own breakfast" Jason headed past James and into his living room slamming the door.

For a moment James stood still – he'd seen his uncle angry before but it was a long time ago – this? This shocked him to the core. He knew his uncle wasn't kidding – his words cut through him like a knife – and the worst part? James knew it was all true.

His feet began to move and he walked to the window staring out at what was left of the BBQ. His head hurt the headache was nothing compared to the guilt he was feeling inside.

He actually owed these people – and he treated them wrong – he remembered everything about the day before up til the last minutes before bed.

He hadn't slept soundly either – he was pretty sure the guilt had been raging at him all night judging by the sweat on his face when he woke up in the middle of the night.

He remembered Greg and he looked down shaking his head, Jason was right – the way he had treated him wasn't fair – he remembered the look on his face when he bit back he shouldn't have done that.

He was mad – mad at the whole situation he had gotten himself into – and he'd taken it out on the wrong people.

Heading outside he began to tidy up – something he did when he was trying to clear his head.

Once completed he headed back inside and saw a can of soda on the counter that wasn't there before but the message was there – he looked over at the living room door then sighing he walked past and headed upstairs to get ready.

An hour later James' hummer pulled up outside the SRU and James steeled himself – he knew he probably wouldn't get much of a welcome – but he was here to apologize and that's what he planned to do. Getting out James checked himself – he was wearing a plain long-sleeved blue shirt and black trousers his black shoes polished and his hair neatly cut and shaved – he'd purposely cleaned up not to impress them but to show more of who he was as a person.

Heading inside he approached the desk "Hey" he said as Winnie stood "I'm…" he started

"not welcome" Ed said appearing almost out of nowhere – but he had been near the windows at the front of the SRU when he had spotted James' hummer "You got five seconds to leave" Ed's voice was cool and calm but it was evident by his eyes that he meant what he said.

"I just wanted to" James tried to start but Ed shook his head "Don't want to hear it – get out of here"

"Ed let it go" Sam said approaching "Hey James"

"Get out of here and stay away from Greg" Ed replied narrowing his eyes

James gulped and looked to Sam "I gotta talk to Greg" he said softly

"He's busy" Ed interjected before Sam could speak but Sam shook his head "Ed"

"Ed it's okay" Greg said approaching from the briefing room "Hey" he said giving James a nod

James sighed "I gotta talk to you" he said quietly keeping Ed in his peripheral vision "Please?"

Greg looked at Ed "Eddie" he said softly and Ed stepped back and Greg nodded to Sam "Let's walk" Greg led the way out; Ed moved to follow but hesitated then headed to the gym. Sam watched for a moment then followed Ed into the Gym.

Greg led James towards a quiet area around the back of the building and they stopped at the bench but neither of them sat down.

For a moment there was silence then Greg sought out James' eyes – he could tell James was trying to think of what to say and how to say it – he couldn't blame him.

Once Greg had sought out his eyes James looked away "Listen Greg" he started "I wanted to apologize" he heard Greg start to speak but James held up a hand and met Greg's eyes "No please, let me finish" he said softly "What you saw yesterday, that wasn't me – I'm not that guy" he said and for once his guard was down "You probably think you saved someone who drinks a lot and too much for his own good" He saw Greg shake his head and sighed "I wouldn't blame you if you did, cause that's all you saw last night – and I wanted to apologize for what I said to you"

"You don't have to apologize" Greg said softly "You were angry"

"Yeah well" a beat and James pushed his hands into his pockets "I was angry at the wrong people – I took it out on you – my pride got in the way" he shook his head.

Greg watched him – it was clear the man felt extremely guilty and he actually felt even worse than he already felt.

"And you know what" James said finally "You guys saved my rear end – I owe you guys – You took risks and if you hadn't" a beat "I wouldn't be here" James watched Greg and sighed "I was wrong to hide away and act like a complete jerk – to you especially"

For a moment it seemed Greg was trying to contain himself – he wanted to apologize to James for putting him at risk so much but he couldn't trust himself and he didn't make it a habit to bear himself to anyone – he kept things close to his chest.

James sighed "And I uh" a pause and James reached into his pocket slowly and brought out the soda can his uncle had left on the counter "I owe you one"

Greg blinked in confusion then it dawned on him and he took it "Thanks" he replied understanding the gesture "You didn't have to" he said quietly but James shook his head "I wanted to" he could have left the can on the counter but he wanted to take it to him.

"Hey! Boss! You got a call!" Sam said approaching and Greg nodded "It was good to talk" he said looking to James and James held out his hand "I hope we can forget what happened" he asked and Greg nodded "Of course" he replied shaking James' hand firmly then as Greg walked off Sam stopped in front of James and watched Greg go.

Once Greg disappeared around the corner Sam looked to James "that was a good thing you did" he said softly and James looked to him "You wanna go get a coffee?" he asked and Sam nodded "Sure" the two started to head towards the street.


	3. Chapter 3

James returns to DC after finishing his vacation in Canada, he keeps in touch with Sam and Greg but doesn't visit for a while. His uncle forgives him after he sees that James had gone to talk to Greg – and the two forget what happened.

Some months later his wife goes missing and is murdered at the hands of psychotic serial killer Mark Evans.

James falls into drink and depression and for six weeks it is all he can do, he works hiding his alcoholism well at first but it begins to become obvious that he is drinking a lot. He manages to avoid going to work whilst drunk or driving whilst drunk – sticking to times where he knows the alcohol will wear off later.

He also begins to spend less and less time with his son Luke and his young twins – spending long hours at work and drinking most of the night.

However earlier on because the serial killer is Canadian his face is plastered all over the news that he has struck again and in the US – Greg recognizes the name Reagan but he hopes it isn't James' wife – when he finds out it is he tries to help.

He convinces James to call him anytime.

One day James calls Greg whilst drunk and it hits Greg that James had fallen into the dark pit that Greg had once been in.

Greg takes it upon himself to constantly call James to check on him – eventually James begins to call Greg instead of running to the drink. Greg eventually convinces James to go to AA and get some help.

One day whilst drunken James decides to drive his children to school – he nearly crashes the hummer into an incoming car. Sobering up James realizes how much he is putting at risk – asking his brother to come get the children he sits at home alone and talks for a while with Greg.

It was then that Greg realizes he should tell James about himself – he tells James about why he turned to drink and how and why he stopped.

Gibbs calls James and tells him that his brother called and told them what had happened – and warns that if he doesn't sort himself out he will lose his job.

The harshness of his boss' words is enough to convince James and he resolves to get himself in order.

He cleans himself up – moves out of the cabin and into a simple three bedroom house with his two children and their dogs.

His elder son returns to Michigan to his wife and his job as a Detective with the homicide division.

James tosses out all alcohol and sticks to going to AA and talking to Greg.

He starts making regular visits to Canada to chase leads on his missing wife; he stays with his uncle and hangs out with Sam and Greg when they have time.

Greg constantly supports him and they have a mutual agreement that if either of them turned to the drink again – the other could kick them hard.

Eventually the trail of the serial killer runs cold and James still calls Greg regularly but not as often as he used to – they talk when they can but James' visits to Canada become few and far between.

When James does visit Canada he takes his two young children with him sometimes – and lets them hang out with Greg – JJ takes a shine to the man who he calls Mr Sir much to their amusement.

Greg promises James that if he ever needs help he will come to help.

Also James promises Greg that he owes him and will do anything to help him.

(Chapter 4 coming soon)

UniqueWriter200


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those days where the SRU were stretched thin with multiple callouts across the city. Team one were suddenly hit by a double call out on either side of the city and with no other teams available they had no choice but to split.

Worse still Team One had just returned from an earlier callout that had ended badly and hadn't even debriefed.

Planning fast Ed decided that he would take one call with Wordy and Jules whilst Sam would take the other call with Spike and Greg.

Already tired worn down and still reeling from the previous call out Sam and his team travelled to the other side of the city where an armed man was holding a lawyer hostage in his office.

Reaching their subject Greg tried to talk him down whilst Sam took Sierra one and Spike took second.

The gunman escalated and shot the lawyer – he then suddenly turned on himself then onto Greg – Greg was forced to call Scorpio and Spike took him out.

Angered by his own failure and still reeling from his previous call out Greg takes off, Sam figures out where Greg had gone and arrives to find him a mess.

Concerned but unable to talk to him Sam contemplates who to call, he knows Ed is still out on his own callout with both Wordy and Jules – and Spike was being interviewed because he had taken the Shot that killed the gunman.

Not that Sam didn't want to but Sam had no idea how to talk to Greg – worse still Sam knew that the previous call out was still hurting Greg. Sam wanted badly to help but he didn't know what to say.

Remembering Greg mentioning that James was still in town Sam contemplated that option.

A year ago during a bank hostage situation in which James was one of the hostages – Greg and Sam had connected with James – Sam being Sierra one James had to put his life into the young sniper's hands.

Although unable to talk throughout James had drawn strength from the two voices in his ear. Later after a few other issues Sam and James went out for drinks and got to know eachother.

Bonding meant that Sam was enabled to see the other side of the naval officer turned Fed.

Sam knew that later when James turned to drink Greg had been the one to listen and help James. Greg had often taken calls from James or answered messages left for him when he could – And when James visited Canada Sam or Greg would hang out with James someplace.

At this point Greg needed someone and when it came to alcohol James knew more than Sam did.

Pulling out his cellphone Sam located James' number and dialled it.

James was seated out in the garden, his dogs around his feet and his uncle on the chair beside him – deep in discussion with his Uncle James barely hears his cellphone but answers it after it continues to ring

"Reagan"

"Hey James, It's Sam"

"Hey Sam, What's up?"

Sam hesitated – he wasn't sure what to say – James soon picked up on this as he sat forward on his seat "Sam? Talk"

Sam looked over at Greg who was still seated on the ground in silence.

"It's Greg – he's not doing so good"

"What happened?" James glanced at his uncle who looked concerned.

"We had a couple of bad calls – he took off – found him here" a beat and Sam sighed "Are you around?"

James sighed – he wanted to say he couldn't but Greg was his friend and there was no way he was going to let him down.

"Ed's on call and I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think you could help him" Sam said before James could speak

James nodded "Where are you?"

"Stadium"

"I'll be there in ten" James flipped his cell shut and stood "Sorry, I gotta go"

Jason smiled softly "Go, your friend needs you"

James nodded and headed back inside, grabbing his jacket as he passed through the house James headed out the front and to his hummer.

When James arrives at the Stadium Sam meets James at the tunnel and leads the way.

When they get to the pitch James nods to Sam and heads over to Greg, Sam isn't sure what to do but instead heads outside to wait by the cars.

James approached Greg and sat down beside him silently.

"**You didn't have to come down here" **Greg said softly and James looked over at Greg **"I know, but I'm not gonna stand by when someone is in trouble"** a beat **"And besides – You took time for me – I know I don't have to return the gesture but I want to" **James looked over at where Sam had gone **"And I think your team are worried about you Greg" **he looked back at Greg who sighed **"It was a hard call" **He admitted

"**Considering you took off – must have been pretty hard" **James replied **"Wanna tell me what happened?" **he asked and Greg shook his head.

James regarded him **"Greg" **he said carefully **"I remember talking to a guy once who said it really helps to talk to someone – especially if that person went down the same route as you – someone who knows what it's like to want to grab a drink – and it takes all their willpower to ask for help putting it down" **

At those words Greg looked away the words all too familiar to him.

"**I tell you what, I'll sit here with you until you're ready" **James said as he crossed his legs and leaned forward on them his hands interlaced.

After a while Greg leaned back and crossed his arms – staring up at the ceiling he shook his head **"He wanted to die James" **he said quietly

James looked over at him **"Who?" **

Greg exhaled **"Troy"**

"**Who?" **James didn't know about the previous call out – all he knew was that there had been two difficult calls.

"**Earlier – the first call Troy" **Greg said softly

"**What happened?" **James asked

"**I thought I had a connection" **Greg closed his eyes a moment

"**Tell me about Troy" **James was being gentle – but he had to get the man to talk as much as he could.

Greg shook his head – his head was just full of the images of Troy killing himself right in front of him despite Greg's pleas

And it didn't help that almost right after that Greg had to face another gunman and this time the gun had ended up being pointed at him after he had failed to talk him down.

"**Greg" **James moved until he was facing him but still next to him **"Look at me"**

Greg opened his eyes and found himself meeting James' eyes **"You gotta talk – tell me" **James pushed this time a little more firmly.

Greg blinked and sighed **"He lost his job. Wife walked out with his daughter. He drank a lot sometimes but after he lost so much he…" **Greg paused

"**He became like you – You saw yourself in him – you wanted to save him" **James' words seem to hit Greg hard as the man looked away.

"**It's your job to connect with people – you didn't fail – he just didn't want to live" **James paused **"You want to go for a walk?" **he asked and Greg shook his head.

"**You can't stay here Greg – it's not a good place to be – it's keeping you from thinking straight" **James pushed gently **"Come on – let's get outta here" **

James stood and watched Greg as he contemplated what to do – James was right sitting here wasn't doing him any good and he knew it – holding out a hand he let James grab it and pull him up.

Greg was quick to head out pushing his hands into his pockets as he walked **"Hey Greg!" **James caught up and fell into step beside him **"let's take my car" **he indicated his hummer as they got outside and Greg shook his head **"I'm gonna walk" **he said quietly and before James could stop him he walked off – James turned and watched as Sam jogged over **"What happened?"**

James shook his head **"I dunno but I'm gonna follow him – Can you get someone to take my hummer to my uncles?"** he asked and Sam nodded as James tossed him the car keys **"thanks" **James said and took off after Greg.

For a moment it seemed James had lost Greg in the streets somewhere but as he kept walking he found himself walking in the direction of a nearby bar – as he neared it he saw Greg standing right outside the door and James shook his head as he walked faster towards him **"Greg?"** James asked cautiously **"How about we don't go in there" **James tugged at Greg's arm leading him away slightly from the doors.

Greg hesitated – the thought was firmly in his mind – he resisted James' pull and looked back towards the doors contemplating it

"**Hey!" **James' voice was firm as he stepped into Greg's eye line **"Don't lose focus" **

Greg shook his head and looked away, walking over to a bench nearby Greg slumped down in it and buried his head in his hands – James approached and sat down next to him **"You want to get that image out of your head you gotta talk about it – running to drink won't help – you told me that" **a beat **"Are you really gonna throw away 10 years of sobriety?" **

Greg sighed and shook his head and looked to James **"I'm sorry" **he said quietly but James shook his head **"We all have bad days" **James patted his friend's shoulder and leaned back **"I don't think I could have got through it all – if you hadn't called me up and told me to call you anytime" **James paused **"But you gave me more time than anyone else could – Without that I think I'd still be downing em down at the bar" **

Greg watched James a moment **"He told me that without his wife and kid – life wasn't worth living – that he couldn't survive without them" **a beat and Greg looked down

"**You didn't fail" **James replied firmly **"Tell me what happened…from the start" **if James could get Greg to talk about it maybe they both could make sense of it.

James was being persistent – not that he minded – Greg knew he had to talk about it he just didn't want to cause it hurt him so much inside.

A moment passed and then Greg sighed **"The first call?" **he asked and James nodded

"**We had a shots fired call out to the stadium – and a potential hostage situation – we identified the subject as a former stadium worker" **Greg leaned back and crossed his arms – James watched him carefully **"Troy McKenna – we got his number off a manager and made contact – he was willing to talk and I" **Greg hesitated shaking his head **"I talked" **Greg hesitated again and James turned to face him properly **"Go on" **he said pushing gently.

"**He said he wanted someone to listen to him – to believe in him – to help him" **Greg leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees interlacing his fingers **"He said he would let the hostage go if I came to him"** Greg closed his eyes and his head dropped **"So I went to him – and the hostage came out – he was a kid about 10 years old" **it seemed like Greg was trying to delay as he paused again.

James watched him in silence - if he interrupted Greg the man might close on him again and James didn't want that.

After a few moments with his eyes still closed Greg rubbed at his face and sighed **"When I got to Troy he was in the middle of the pitch – he had a gun – and a bottle of whiskey" **it only reminded Greg of himself **"I talked to him again – he wanted his wife and daughter – said his job lost him his family" **Greg looked at James who was still watching him intently **"I can't" **he said softly – he didn't want to remember.

James watched him **"I'm not going to judge you" **he said quietly **"You don't have to tell me – but you can't go in there" **James pointed to the bar **"Cause if you do – and you touch one drink – all those 10 years go down the hole" **James watched Greg as he said that.

Greg exhaled **"About that walk" **he started and James nodded **"Where you wanna go?" **he asked and Greg shrugged **"Anywhere but here" **he said softly and James nodded as the two men stood – the two began to walk and once past the bar James visibly relaxed a little more.

As they walked Greg shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground as he walked – James glanced at him – it was clear he was still thinking deeply but James wasn't going to push him.

The silence was deafening but James knew that walking with friends made a difference to walking alone – and if Greg was this messed up being alone wasn't a good idea.

"**You know Greg" **James started suddenly and Greg glanced at him a quizzical look on his face – James regarded him a moment **"If there's one thing I learned about you while I was in that bank" **a beat and James let the pause sink in **"You don't quit – when you got a chance to get through to someone you get through - When Jack had that gun at me – I was afraid – I'm a fed…and I was afraid" **James knew he was baring himself to Greg but Greg of people would understand **"I've had guns held at me nonstop on the job – but I've always had my own with me and the backup of my team. But in that bank – I was alone but I also wasn't alone –Sam had Jack in his crosshairs – and you?" **James knew Greg knew **"You got past Mark – you convinced Mark to help you – you came to me and you tried to talk to Jack – a man with nothing to lose" **James allowed the words to sink in **"Jack decided to risk it anyway – I went home and hugged my wife and kids – thankful you had my back – but you didn't fail you think you did fail but you didn't" **James watched Greg **"You taught me to talk about my wife, I was going crazy – but you taught me that bottling it up and drinking the pain away didn't help – and that if you could do it I could too" **James watched as Greg took this in **"But sometimes the listener needs a listener too" **James' voice was gentle – calm – a voice Greg sometimes used to get people to talk to him.

"**I keep thinking – I shouldn't have mentioned his brother – I made a bad call – A bad judgement" **Greg said quietly shaking his head

"**No Greg – you were trying to get him to talk – to get his attention off of me – that's your job – you did It"**

Greg sighed **"He nearly killed you – if you hadn't stepped back" **James shook his head **"But I did – and I'm here – He escalated it wasn't your fault" **a beat **"Tell me about Troy, what did he want?"**

Greg hesitated – the grief evident on his face **"He said he wanted to kill himself, he wanted to be talked into it – I gave him all the reasons why he shouldn't – he gave me all the reasons why he should – he asked me if I ever felt this way – said I was just one of the lucky ones" **Greg stared at the ground **"He wanted to die and I couldn't convince him not to – I failed"**

"**No" **James said softly **"In your mind you failed, but in your heart you know you did all you could – you know on your job you can't always get through – and that hurts a lot" **A beat and Greg's cellphone rang – James watched him as Greg pulled it out and hesitantly answered it **"Parker, yeah" **A beat and Greg looked to James as he listened **"Where's Jules?"** he asked but James shook his head **"you can do this" **he whispered and Greg shook his head **"I can't I gotta go" **Greg shut the phone and James stared at him incredulously

"**Someone needs you Greg – You can do it" **James urged **"If you say no you will regret it – go" **

Greg hesitated – he knew he should have said yes – suddenly a horn sounded and Sam's car pulled up **"Hey! Get in" **He said and looked to James **"you too" **Sam didn't know why he was bringing James along but if Greg lost focus – Jules would have to take over meaning someone would have to take her place – but he really hoped it didn't come down to that. Not that he was against James.

James watched Greg as he contemplated it then climbed in – James climbed in beside him and slammed the door.

As the car hit the road Sam glanced back at the two men in the back **"Got a hostage situation at a school – kids holding a teacher hostage in his office" **a beat and James watched him **"I'll stay in the command truck" **he didn't want to get involved in this one – Kids had a soft spot in James' heart and he would cause problems for SRU.

Greg sighed – he wanted to get in there but he felt tired and weak – his day hadn't been great.

"**Hey Greg – I was saving this for an appropriate time but" **James pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him **"My kid – I guess he never forgot you" **

Greg hesitated and opened the paper – it was a five year old child's drawing but it was obvious James' son had taken great care to make it – even writing Greg's name – that was enough to make Greg's eyes well up and James allowed his eyes to drift away as Greg composed himself again.

Nodding Greg pocketed the picture and straightened up – James didn't know if the gift had helped any but the message was there – JJ who had met Greg a few times had grown quite fond of the man. Although the meetings where James brought his kids to SRU for a visit were brief few and far between – it had made an impact on the five year old boy who was incredibly perceptive for his age. After their last meeting JJ had asked his father why Greg had been a little quieter than normal – James had told his son that Greg had just had a bad day – JJ who was good at trying to cheer people up had taken it upon himself to draw a picture and made his father promise to give it to him.

"**Tell him I said thank you" **Greg said finally and James nodded as they pulled up at the school.

Getting out James headed for the command truck with Greg and Sam where everyone else had gathered waiting **"James?" **Ed asked looking to Sam in confusion but Sam shook his head **"I asked him along – he'll be in the command truck watching and listening only" **Sam looked to James who nodded in confirmation **"Don't worry about me I'll behave myself – get in there – kids need you guys"**

While Greg and Ed organized the team James entered the command truck and sat down in a chair – Spike soon entered and took a seat he gave James a nod as he grabbed an earpiece from the box and tossed it to James **"You'll be able to hear everyone"**

James nodded **"Thanks"** he put it in and once he had found the right channel he could hear the entire team – he shared a look with Spike and fell silent.

It was like being on the other side of the door and not being able to see anything but hearing every single thing that happened – but Greg wasn't talking much – by the sound of it they hadn't reached their subject yet.

Pretty soon though they did and Spike by then had accessed the security cameras for the teacher's office and James leaned forward in interest – the boy of about 16 had a gun pointed at the man who looked in his late 40s.

The position of both Hostage and hostage taker meant that both could see the door and windows in their peripheral vision and with their being only one door the SRU team only had two Entry Points.

Ed and Jules had found a spot on the roof opposite with a clear line of sight – there they set up their sniper positions.

James could see the door and the team had arrived and were telling the boy to put his gun down – but Greg was nowhere to be seen.

James looked to Spike as he covered the mic **"Any sign of the boss?"** he asked and Spike sat up as he tapped into another camera feed – the corridor was empty but Greg could be seen standing beside the door **"Where's everyone"** James asked looking at Spike **"Ed and Jules have sierra 1 and 2 they're on the building opposite"** A beat and Spike looked to James **"And everyone else is in that room"**

James looked back at the camera **"Except Greg"**

Ed's voice suddenly came over the ear piece **"Greg, Where are you? Why can't I hear you"** Ed knew there was no radio issue because he could hear everyone else. So unless Greg had ditched his radio again Greg was just silent – which meant only one thing – he wasn't in the room.

**"I just need a minute"** Greg's voice was slightly shaky

**"Kids escalating"** Wordy said as he and Sam kept their guns trained on the boy

"**We haven't got a minute" **Ed replied **"Do you want me to take this?" **Jules asked and Greg shook his head

"**No" **a beat and James watched as Greg hesitated and reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture James had given him earlier

"**What's that?"** Spike asked leaning forward

"**My kid drew him something – gave it to him just before we got here"** James said as he covered the mouthpiece then removing his hand he watched Greg fold it up again and re pocket it.

After a minute Greg turned and made his way cautiously into the office keeping behind Sam and Wordy.

Finally James could hear Greg's voice calm and clear and he shared a look with Spike

After the situation had been resolved and everyone had headed back to HQ Ed caught up with Sam in the locker room after he had returned from dropping James to his uncles.

"**Hey Sam, what's with bringing that Fed to the school?" **he asked leaning back against the locker beside Sam's

Sam glanced at him as he pulled on a clean shirt **"I picked him and Greg up from the Stadium"**

Ed narrowed his eyes **"Why were they at the stadium?"** he asked standing straight and facing Sam

"**Greg took off after the situation went bad, I had to call someone" **Sam said defensively

"**Why didn't you call me?" **The anger in Ed's voice was obvious as he crossed his arms and glared at Sam

"**Cause you were still at your call out – Ed I would have called you if you hadn't been busy" **Sam said shaking his head

"**You still should've called me, I'm his friend – it's none of the Fed's business – you shouldn't have gotten him involved" **Ed replied

"**James isn't just a Fed, he's Greg's friend too – Greg needed help" **Sam shook his head **"I brought him along cause I wasn't going to leave him stranded – his car got taken back to his uncles so I…" **he cut off as Greg entered

The look in Greg's eyes told Sam everything he needed to know but before anyone could move or speak the Hot Call alarm blared

-Uniquewriter200-


End file.
